


A Lost Power

by VoidBunBun



Category: Ain (Elsword) - Fandom, Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty shiz ma bois, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBunBun/pseuds/VoidBunBun
Summary: As the Celestials, the demons go on their way to fight Scar. Luhen loses his powers, making him fully human and Apos's corruption begins to grow.If Apos's corruption fully grows, he will be controlled by chaos.They try to go on, finding ways to get Luhen's powers back, and to stop Apos's corruption[ This is inspired by a roleplay series by me and two dear friends of mine ]





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A power lost, a power fading away
> 
> Luhen has lost his Eids, and lost his power
> 
> But will he still fight? Is the question ]

Fire flickered from the lava that was below the platform, the dungeon was going to collapse in any second by now, but they have to do what's got to be done.

Defeating Scar and his evil schemes.

The battle went on, wounds here and there, many light flickering from the platform of the dungeon.

_"Fools, you are no chance against me."_

 

Scar spoke out, holding his sword in his right hand, as if he was proud of him-self for almost defeating them, from the vortex earlier. But, not all heroes give up. Luhen stood up from the ground, not caring about the bleeding wound on his head, as he shout out.

_"Blume Rein!"_

A yellow light, as if light was shining through the dungeon was surrounding the others who were fatality wounded. It may be a little, but it was enough. Apos stood up, then the others.

"Says the demon who's used the dark el to become " _stronger_ ". It's absolutely pathetic of you..."

Apos spoke coldly to the taller demon, wiping off the dark-teal colored blood off his lips.

 

"You...you dare defy me?!"

 

"I wonder if you're trying to scare us, or not..."

 

The battle continued on, lights of blue, red, yellow, dark-teal, blue and many other colors were surrounding the area.

No matter how many times they've went through dungeons, together or not, they fought back against anything.

 

Even if the enemy was ether big, strong, small or weak.

 

As Luhen called out 'windhose'

 

 

 

 

 

For a sudden reason... _nothing appeared, like it's vanished._

 

"W...What? W-Windhose!"

Luhen shout out again.

 

 

_**Nothing.** _

 

"Haven't you realized it now, boy?"

 

Luhen looked at Scar.

 

_"You've went against your goddess's name, you've felt emotions you weren't supposed to feel if you continued your pathetic mission."_

 

"N-No...that's not true!"

 

"Oh? But it is."

 

 

_**This cannot be happening.** _


	2. Prolouge / Human Emotions

"Why do humans feel the way they feel?

Happiness

Sadness

Anger

Envy

And more

What keeps us Celestials away from Human emotions?

I may __never know the answer myself

But learning emotions cannot stop this mission

 

Right?"


End file.
